Papa Louie
Information Papa Louie is a loveable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legend of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it's free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaraunt, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Anchovies *2 Olives *2 Onions *2 Peppers *2 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Pepperoni *1/2 Cooked *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Top Bun *Pickle *Mayo *Tomato *Cheese *Ketchup *Rare Burger *Lettuce *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco *Pork *Black Beans *Cheddar *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion (Left) *Cherry (Middle) *Gummy Onion (Right) Papa's Pancakeria *4 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *Sugar *Honey *Large Tea w/ Cream *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! ** Bottom Bun ** Awesome Sauce ** Swiss Cheese ** Medium Patty ** Swiss Cheese ** Bacon ** Mushrooms ** Lettuce ** Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) *4 Wasabi Wings (Right) *4 Carrots Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Roll *Italian Sausage *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Medium Lemon Mist *Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Confetti Cake Cupcake 1: *Deep Purple Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle (Flavor X Drizzle on New Year) *Rock Candy *Marshmallow (Left) (Streamer on New Year) *Cherry (Middle) (New Year Topper on New Year) *Marshmallow (Streamer on New Year) Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles (Stache Sprinkles on New Year) *Cloudberry (Left) (Candle on New Year) *Cherry (Middle) *Cloudberry (Right) (Candle on New Year) Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Radiatori *Three Cheese Sauce (Cathedral Carbonara on Romano Wedding) *Black Pepper *5 Fried Calamari *2 Tomatoes *2 Green Peppers (Pickled Eggs on Romano Wedding) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: *Red Velvet Ring (Red Velvet Pon de Ring on Sky Ninja Returns) *Red Icing (Azuki Icing on Sky Ninja Returns) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Cantaloupe Drizzle on Sky Ninja Returns) *Marshmallows (Boba Bubbles on Sky Ninja Returns) Donut 2: *Regular French Cruller w/ Chocolate Mousse Filling (Pon de Ring on Sky Ninja Returns) *Chocolate Icing *Vanilla Drizzle (Matcha Drizzle on Sky Ninja Returns) Donut 3: *Blueberry French Cruller w/ Whipped Cream (Pon de Ring w/ Hakuto Jelly on Sky Ninja Returns) *Sky Blue Icing *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy Papa's Cheeseria *Well Done *Ciabatta *Gorgonzola Cheese *Salami *Fried Egg (Pickled Eggs on Easter) *Salami *Honey Mustard (Hollandaise Sauce on Easter) *Olives *Waffle Fries w/ Poutine Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Pecan Filling (Peppermint Swirl Cream on Christmas) *Slit Top Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (Candy Cane Drizzle on Christmas) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner) *12 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Outer) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Shell *Pork (Ahi Tuna on Summer Luau) *Blazeberry Sauce *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice **Pepperjack Rounds **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria * Ukoniro Soy Paper with Shiso Rice * Not Flipped ** Crab Stick ** Lobster *** Kanpyo ** Green Onions * Sayori * Tempura Crunch * Yuzu Kosho ** Kuri Kinton ** * Bubble Tea: ** Tangerine Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles *** Iyokan Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Ingredients Unlocked with Papa Louie *New Year Topper (Papa's Cupcakeria) *Poutine (Papa's Cheeseria) *Candle (Papa's Cupcakeria HD & Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!) *Slit Top Crust (Papa's Bakeria) *Pepperjack Rounds (Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!) *Huckleberry Bubbles (Papa's Sushiria)